monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Vahagn
Vahagn the Dragon God. This page gives details and tips when encountering Vahagn. Defeating Vahagn grants the "Ground Breaking Power" achievement (5 diamonds + 1325 XP) and defeating Heroic Vahagn grants the "Dragon God" achievement (5 diamonds + 1325 XP). The Dragon God Vahagn is the very first Godbeast you encounter as a new Slayer during the tutorial where he OHKOs you. He is the Dragon God with affinity for the Lightning element. He is (so far) the ultimate Godbeast and while he's the first you encounter, he's also the last. Because you faced him in the beginning, as a member of the clan it is your duty to "finish the hunt" and you are tasked with defeating him once and for all. Vahagn appears in the sandy regions along with other Lightning element monsters. He's an extremely large tan dragon with the same style moveset as the Serpent race of monsters with a few tricks up his...scales. He is easily the strongest Godbeast in the pantheon with many of his attacks capable of OHKOs and are devastating in general. While he is quite slow above-ground, he is the only Godbeast who can also attack from under-ground and he's very fast, too. He can be encountered twice; once as Vahagn around level 48 during the "Ground Breaking Power" dungeons and then again as Heroic Vahagn at level 52 (character levels stop after level 50) during the "Dragon God" dungeons. Equipment Drops Vahagn drops Lightning element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Stormborn" and is 3-Star. His weapon is a longsword, his helm a set of antlers and his armor a shiny gold. It is not guaranteed that Epic Treasures (Bronze Chests) will drop during every encounter, but it is common. His Mystery Treasures will often either be a Bronze Chest or a Lightning essence. *Strength of weapon = 798-892 Heroic Vahagn drops Lightning element equipment. All his equipment bears the name "Thunder God" and is 4-Star. His weapon is a gilded broadsword, his helm is a grand set of antlers and his armor is ornate gold. It is possible to drop either 3-star "Stormborn" equipment or 4-Star "Thunder God" equipment: BOTH are possible drops. His Mystery Treasure may be Bronze Chest (Stormborn) or Silver Chest (Thunder God). *Strength of weapon = 1003-1208 Attacks Vahagn is the only Godbeast who can attack both above and below ground. Note: you CANNOT ATTACK Vahagn when he goes underground and he can go underground multiple times per fight. Both "Vahagn" and "Heroic Vahagn" have the same moveset. Above Ground *Tail Swipe **Vahagn will turn his immense body fully to the side and swipe with his tail. He can perform this from either direction. It is slow and heavily telegraphed. Blocking is more effective, but dodging is possible. *Biting Swipe **Vahagn will shift to the side and swing his head in for a powerful bite. He can perform this from either direction and he may follow-up with a second similar bite. Again, it is slow and easy to see coming. Blocking is more effective, but dodging is also possible. *Biting Lunge **Vahagn will rear his head and chest back and then lunge forward, straight-on for a bite. UNBLOCKABLE, be sure to dodge. This is his fastest above ground attack, but still easy to see coming. *Body Slam **Vahagn has a super-move where he jumps on you with a full body press. This move has little warning, is UNBLOCKABLE and will do 999999 DAMAGE to you. Dodging successfully will result in Valagn entering a stunned state. Thankfully, he will only perform this move AFTER he's gone underground at least once. Under Ground *Sand Bursts **This attack always comes in pairs. Large pools of "light" will gather directly beneath your feet followed by a massive explosion. You must dodge. Another burst will occur below you which you must also dodge in the same direction as previous. *Launching Bite **After two Sand Bursts, Vahagn may launch out of the sand below you in a completely vertical bite, exited almost halfway out of the ground. You MUST DODGE, you cannot block this attack. You can tell he will perform this attack if you do not see his back cresting above the sand while "swimming" through the area. *Cresting Scales **After two Sand Bursts, Vahagn may crest his back scales above the sand to attack you, very reminiscent of a shark's fin cresting above water. You MUST BLOCK, you cannot dodge this attack. You can tell he will perform this attack if you see his back while he swims around the area. Battle Tactics The fight against Vahagn and Heroic Vahagn is identical. Here are tips and tricks to make your fight a success. *Vahagn is WEAK to Metal. Use Metal equipment. Specifically, get the entire Metal set from Anahit, the Godbeast who appears before Vahagn. Event 5-Star equipment of any type is recommended as well. *Make sure all pieces of your gear is maximum level. Or, at least, the Metal weapon. Having maximum level gear will make ANY fight easier. *Make sure your character is level 50. It seems obvious, I know, but every additional level you have over your enemy is a 10% increase in your strength and defense to him. Being 20% stronger than regular Vahagn can be a big difference. *BLOCK more often than dodge when above ground. If you fail your dodge, you take FULL damage. But if you fail getting a Perfect Block, you will at least mitigate most of the damage. Plus, he's very slow and it's pretty simple to get Perfect Blocks. *When he goes under ground, dodge three times in succession, then block. This will successfully evade both Sand Bursts and the potential Launching Bite attack. If he performed his Cresting Scales attack instead, you will have blocked just in time. Even though you will be exhausted afterwards, your stamina will recharge completely before Vahagn's next run at you. **Note: do not dodge or block by mashing the buttons! If you do, you may not dodge far enough or your hasty blocking may stop you too short and you'll be struck by the Launching Bite attack. Time your button presses to exactly when your rolling animation ends. **Additional Tips: When Vahagn is doing his underground attack, pay attention to Vahagn's actions before the ground begins to light up (Sand Bursts attack). When Vahagn remains underground (unseen) during this phase, prepare to dodge 3 times. This is when Vahagn does his Launching Bite Attach - this is unblockable. When Vahagn's back appears (like a whale in the sea when it shows it's back) prepare to dodge 2 times, then block. This is the attack where Vahagn does his Cresting Scales attack - this is blockable. *Always use your 5-Hit Combo icon whenever it appears. It's free damage, it allows your stamina bar to re-charge and grants a 3 second stun whenever it's used. Plus, it gives a nice respite during your intense battle. *Save your "Friend Assist" icon for this Boss fight; don't waste it on the two previous monsters. Even more than that, use it like a "get-out-of-jail-free" card: a panic button. "Friend Assists" interrupt ANY enemy attacks, even mid-animation. So if you see an attack coming you weren't prepared for (e.g. his Body Slam or wrong prediction on Tail Swipe), quickly tap that Friend Assist to save youself. *Finally, if you need a safe way to practice against Vahagn, go fight King Chark. His moveset above ground is similar to Vahagn and is a much easier fight. * TIP!- if Vahagn is under ground look for his big spikes which will appears on the left or right, double doge to which ever side the they are on then hold block. it will stop the attack! The Vengeful Dragon God - Vahagn The Dragon God The fifth event on Monster Blade featured Vahagn, The Godbeast of Lightning, with its exclusive 5* lightning armor set "Armor of The Dragon God". By completing the set, the slayer can activate the full set bonus, "Wrath of The Dragon God". In order to activate Wrath of The Dragon God, the slayer must equip all 5 pieces of the equipment. Then, the slayer must perform 4 Perfect Dodges. By doing so, the slayer will summon Vahagn in the battle, who will the imbue the sword with lightning. After this, every perfect dodge will charge the weapon, increasing the glow of the lightning aura. Although the aura itself has no effect on damage, upon reaching 4 charges your next perfect dodge will expend all stored charges to deal massive damage to the enemy (999,999 to normal enemies and approximately 10,000 damage to bosses). After this strike, the charge counter will reset and can be built up again following the same process. Both the dodge counter for activating Wrath of the Dragon God and the charge counter for activating the massive strike will carry over between fights in the same dungeon, i.e. if you perform 3 perfect dodges in one fight then you will only need 1 more dodges to activate Wrath of the Dragon God in the next fight, and if you end the fight with 3 charges then your first perfect dodge in the next fight will deal massive damage. When charging your blade, if you take damage the counter resets (Blocking included), if you do a Perfect Block, you also lose charge(s). Regular dodging is fine but wont increase charges. Currently there is a very game breaking bug when using the full Vahagn Set effect. If you in anyway use its special attack to deal 1mil or 10k damage, your battle score becomes locked permanently. It resets back to 0 on next leaderboard roll over but you still cannot acquire battle score. This can only be solved by contacting Nubee at '''support@nubee.com with your Nubee #ID (Options tab) and explaining your situation for them to 'reset' your battle score data.' '''Nubee has been informed of this and are looking into it.' The Vengeful Dragon God Event Armor Drop Rate Below are the chances of getting Dragon God Armor from the current event: *Monster Level 13 to 20: Chance to get Pauldron and Greaves with certain abilities. *Monster Level 21 to 35: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves and Cuirass with certain abilities. *Monster Level 36 to 45: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass and Blade with certain abilities. *Monster Level 46 to 60: Chance to get Pauldron, Greaves, Cuirass, Blade and Helm with certain abilities. **Hard Difficulty: Higher chance to get ALL parts with ALL abilities. Note: Mystery Treasures (All Gold Medal ratings) are not included in this formula and may contain a random piece or an essence or armour or shit. Eat my shit vahagn Insane difficulty:100% chance to get all parts with all abilities